A bearing eye comprising a bearing bush inserted fixedly in terms of rotation in a housing receiver is disclosed in DE 197 43 480 A1 in which an internal bush is inserted centrally, with clearance. The bearing eye, and thus the tensioning device, are fixed in position on a fixed component, by a screw designed as a fastening means on which the internal bush is guided. An annular gap formed between the peripheral surface of the internal bush and the bearing bush thus has no lateral sealing. Soiling of any kind as well as moisture may consequently penetrate unhindered into the annular gap, which leads to increased wear, in particular in the region of the contact zone. As a result of wear, at the same time the radial play is increased which has a negative effect on the function of the tensioning system and which, at the same time, leads to disadvantageous noise generation.
DE 38 09 169 A1 discloses in FIG. 2 a tensioning system which is fastened via a bearing eye to a fixed machine part, the housing of an internal combustion engine. To this end, a screw is guided through the longitudinal bore of the bearing eye which is screwed into a corresponding threaded bore of the engine block. The axial stops in the region of the bearing eye are thus, on the one hand, formed by the engine block and, on the other hand, by the screw head of the fastening screw. For sealing an annular gap present between the fastening screw and the bore of the bearing eye, seals configured as O-rings are provided on both sides. Disadvantageously, due to their relatively high rigidity, such seals permit no tolerance compensation. This leads to a relatively high sealing friction torque of the O-ring seals which are inserted with a large assembling force into the annular grooves provided therefor. On the other hand, a reduced assembling force causes the risk of leakage, in particular where there is a disadvantageous position tolerance between the connecting parts. So-called foam rings, which are also known as sealing elements, produce a lower friction torque but are not sufficiently sealed where the effect of soiling is great.